The Begining after The End
by golden-flame4
Summary: um.. an AU fic, set after the manga. Lucifer and Alexiel. *New chapter~! Finally!!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary does not in any way or forms belong to me, it belongs to Kaori Yuki. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Please comment! I *LOVE* comments! If there is OOCness, sorry! (I think that there IS OOCness.) And i don't really know much about Angel Sanctuary so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong. And I was inspired by Kritiker's "Jigoku no Hankou".  
  
**Timeline: The starting is set in the end of the manga. The 2nd paragraph is set in an AU. Reincarnation fic.**  
  


**The beginning after The End - Chap. 1**

  
By golden_flame4  
Key:  
//...// denotes thought.  
"..." denotes speech.  
*...* denotes exaggeration or expression (depending on how it is used)  
  


Time stopped. // Nothing else mattered now, for I was in his arms. I didn't need to fear, to cry, to rule… for everything was all right now…// Alexiel let out a contented sigh as she snuggled against him. Lucifer smirked as he heard Alexiel's sigh. And then she led him off into the blessed silence...

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


// Love… What is love? Do I even know what love is? I do not know what love is… for I am… I am… what am I? // "You are Lucifer, the Demon Lord…" The voices in the wind whisper… // Once again the winds whisper a name… a name that I do not wish to know… I do not know that name… A name which I do not wish to remember… I DO NOT KNOW THAT NAME! Stop it! Just stop it all! // A hand clutched against his clothes. // Go away… // "GO AWAY!!!!! JUST GO AWAY!!!!" Kira screamed. He lifted his head towards the now crying sky... she had backed away. "Kira?" she whispered timidly. He then turned and glared at her. "Go away..." His voice was soft, but every word he said was lined with an edge of steel, cutting her very heart. She just stared at him out of desperation. "Kira, what do you mean by asking me to go away?" By this time her voice was trembling with fear. "Do you not understand what I had just said? I asked you to go away..." "But… I am your…your…" "Don't disillusion yourself. You were never my friend or anything more..." He cut in. Her eyes widened in shock, he smirked. // Alexiel… where are you? Come to me… ALEXIEL!!! I NEED YOU!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! // They were now soaked though... 

  
  


/ /Lucifer… // Alexiel stirred in bed. // LUCIFER!!! // She bolted upright. // What was that? Lucifer? // That name stirred something in her, a sense of familiarity... She then remembered the dreams that she kept having, the dreams about angels and demons… // Not dreams… They are recollections… memories… but… but… no normal person would have such memories… right? //

  
  
~Next Access~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary does not in any way or forms belong to me, it belongs to Kaori Yuki. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Please comment! I *LOVE* comments! If there is OOCness, sorry! (I think that there IS OOCness.) And I don't really know much about Angel Sanctuary so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong. And I was inspired by Kritiker's "Jigoku no Hankou". And sorry that this chapter is so short… My exams are coming up soon, wish me luck! ;)   
  
  


**The Beginning after The End - Chap. 2**

  
By golden_flame4  
Key:  
//...// denotes thought.  
"..." denotes speech.  
*...* denotes exaggeration or expression (depending on how it is used)  
  


// Alexiel… who are you? Why does your name keep tormenting me? //Kira furrowed his brow in frustration. // I need you… my very soul craves for your touch… Where are you?! // He then ran his hard through his hair…

  


As Alexiel walked down the busy Tokyo street that morning, thoughts were racing through her head. // Angels, demons… What do they signify? What do they mean? Does it mean that the end is near? Who is this man, Lucifer? Why is he always in my dreams? My memories… // Suddenly her bag got snatched away.   
"Ah!" She screamed, and came crashing back into reality.   
"Stop! Thief!" she cried.   
She then started to run after the thief.   


Suddenly, a man stepped out of nowhere and caught the thief by his collar. He then said: " I suggest that you return the Ojou-san her bag." The thief just stared at him as though he was insane, but returned the bag anyway, in fear of getting hurt. "Arigatou." Alexiel said, and bowed. The man just smiled at her and asked: " Daijoubu desu ka?"   
"Aa. Daijoubu." Alexiel answered.   
~Next Access~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary does not in any way or forms belong to me, it belongs to Kaori Yuki. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Please comment! I *LOVE* comments! If there is OOCness, sorry! (I think that there IS OOCness.) Erm… Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter but.. I had a writer's block >.   
  


**The Beginning after The End - Chap. 3**

  
By golden_flame4  
Key:  
//...// denotes thought.  
"..." denotes speech.  
*...* denotes exaggeration or expression (depending on how it is used)  
  


He took her breath away, she couldn't pinpoint the feeling but it all felt so familiar… the anger, the hate and the lust. His charm was like no other, dark, tempting and yet forbidden. But still she knew that she could not let herself get swept away, lest she lost control. // Do I know who you are? I feel for you… do you fell the same way too…? // She didn't seem to notice the crowd that jostled against her, for she was lost in his eyes, those great dark pools of fire.

  


His eyes narrowed in possessive anger as he watched that man help a lady… a lady he felt he knew. She was staring at him with a look of… confusion. // Why am I feeling such for one I do not know? // Anger and rage seethed through him, but on the surface the cool and calm façade played.

  


As he walked towards her she endured a vision. _An angel rising in front of her, pointing at her… telling her never to forget that she was his…_ "I'll never forget…" Alexiel whispered. "Pardon? What did you say?" the man inquired. "Oh… nothing." // That man… he is coming closer… why do I feel that I know him? //

  


// Are you Alexiel? The one that my soul craves for? // His eyes narrowed slightly, hinting at the inner frustrations as he strode towards her.

  
  
~Next Access~ 


End file.
